The 6 Dancing, Fiore Princesses
by preciousjewel101
Summary: They were forced to dance... Ezra,Mirajane,Lucy,Lissana,Levy, and Juvia are sisters. Being the 6 princesses of Fiore they were born with a burden because of their mother, they must dance for King Laxus in a underground world full of shadow's and evil. 6 Princes' of the small country Magnolia will try to uncover the princess' curse and maybe... fall in love on the way


**Okay sooo this is MY take on the 12 dancing Princesses, but there will actually be only 6 princesses and they are...**

**Ezra, 21 years old, Prince: Jellal**

**MiraJane, 19 years old, Prince: Fried**

**Lucy, 18 years old, Prince: Loke **** [srry I always liked Lolu better because Natsu seems more brotherly]**

**Lissana, 17 years old, Prince: Natsu**

**Levy, 16 years old, Prince: Gajeel**

**Juvia, 16 years old, Prince: Grey**

**-and yes, Juvia and Levy are twins for some very weird reasons... my version of this story will be dark, twisted, and have a surprise ending.. i hope? It will be different... let's just say that... Okay?**

** Many if you, if you read "The Midnight Ball" By Jessica Day George there will be MANY similarities with that stories and I want you to know now that EVERYTHING I COPY IS FROM JESSICA DAY GEORGE SO FOR THE HATERS OUT THERE I SAID IT! IF YOUR TO BUSY TO READ THIS AND YOU BLAME ME, YOU HAVE ANOTHER THING COMING! Okay on with the story **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL! ALTHOUGH... SOMEONE WANT TO GIFT ME IT FOR CHRISTMAS OF SOMETHING!? LOL**

_prologue_

Hushed whispers, and walking could be heard_if anyone in the castle _wasn't _asleep, which all the princesses highly doubted. Everyone would be sound asleep by now because of the heavy sleep enchantment cast upon the castle.

"I'm exhausted, and soo sleepy" Lucy moaned careful not to make any more noises, as she descended down the staircase made of gold dust

"just bear with it for now..." Mirajane said smiling. Even in a grim situation like this _only _Mirajane could have the energy to smile and for that everyone admired her

"I..I don't want to dance with Prince Kevin anymore..." she said timidly with a sad expression

"Juvia's feet hurts" she said

After being silent for a while Lissana announced

"we're here"

Everyone groaned simultaneously. The staircase of dust disappeared as they made their way to the castle made of diamonds...Black diamonds.

_Flashback~~~~_

_"I will let any young man or prince marry my one of my daughters if you can find out why they are so exhausted every morning, sick, and their dancing slippers are always dirtied." King Macao said _

_"I have put guards outside their room everyday, but they always seem to escape" Macao said grimacing at the memory of a 6-year-old Levy crying yelling _

_"I NEVER WANT TO DANCE AGAIN, NEVER, NEVER, NEVER!" _

_Everytime there was a ball the princesses always refused, as the mere thought of dancing sickened them. People began to call the princesses 'the cursed Fiore Princesses' for the countless suitors that had come_but failed, dying in the process._

_People were getting suspicious and thought someone had cursed them, since magic was common in the state of Fiore but investigation was always turned down by Princess Ezra herself. Soon no suitors came at all and King Macao lost hope in ever figuring out the mystery behind the princess' door, or finding suitable suitors for them._

_Flashback end~~~~~_

As all the princesses walked to the sandy shore of the castle they tried to look 'presentable' for the princes' even though it was forced_100% of it. As the clock struck 1:00 the princess' hurried in not wanting to get scolded by King Dreyar, or King Laxus who was a being of darkness, and could not come into the human realm for the sun was blocking his way.

Thus, the princess' came through the hidden door-way under their giant carpet .

"Well! The princess' finally join us!" King Laxas said grinning evilly "care for a dance...Princess Ezra" he grinned even more seeing the disgusted look on her face. He wished to have Ezra as his bride_what scared the other princess' more was that he could trap them in his realm anytime he wanted.

Ezra put on a forced smile and 'graciously' accepted his invitation, while the other 5 princes claimed their princess' they danced. For what seemed like a eternity. When the clock struck 4:00 all the princes' groaned, while the princesses' were secretly delighted

"aww... I wish you could stay a little _longer.._" Prince Daniel said pulling on the back of Lucy's dress. Lucy gritted her teeth and closed her eyes waiting for the 'punishment' to end

"remember to come back tomorrow E-z-r-a" Laxus said putting her name into syllables while he licked her ears with a delighted grin.

All the other princess' sweatdropped. For, Ezra studied re-equip magic and could easily chop King Laxus in half...if only their magic _worked_ in a place like this.

While all the other princes' said their way of 'goodbye' they left as quickly as possible. As soon as they were in their room it was 6:00 and the princess' groaned as they lay exhausted on their bed, changed into their sleep clothes. The king quickly barged in the room and inspected each princess on their bed...they seemed throughly exhausted and only wanted sleep.

When the king left while muttering something about suitable husbands the girls went into the bathroom to get freshened up, and only Mirajane remained. A single tear-drop landed on the expensive, silk carpet as she whispered softly to someone 'up' there

_"...Mother...what did we do to deserve this?"_

**Whew! That's only the prologue! It'll get a lot more interesting from there~~ If you want me to continue say it in a review~ If you have any questions feel free to ask! And if you were wondering who their mother was...it was Cana... yeah shocked anyone? Sorry I was in a hurry too...More will be revealed in the next chapter so READ, FOLLOW, AND REVIEW PLZ~~ ^^**


End file.
